Blend S (English dub)
Blend S has three English dubs known to exist. All three dubs covered all episodes but are different in several ways. Dubbing History The first dub was commissioned by in late 2017 and recorded at I.A.Z. Productions, based in , , ; also receiving a Canadian content credit with Creative Saskatchewan (Dino's voice actor Jeffrey Boeken is a regular in theater in Regina and Kōyō's voice actor Ian Austen Zachary is the founder of I.A.Z. Productions who produced the dub). I.A.Z's dub received negative reviews, with fans criticizing the "sub-standard voice acting" and the writing, which contained clumsy English, run-on sentences, non sequitur lines and swears inconsistently being either left intact or replaced with softer words. The dub was also compared to the Omni Productions dubs of the Transformers anime series. According to Maika's voice actress Minny Chui, Aniplex mostly used the first takes of many of the dialogues, despite I.A.Z. having spent "a lot of time" trying to perfect the dub, and the translation was rushed leading to poor translations that couldn't be fixed in time for the recording sessions to commence. Because of the negative reception of the I.A.Z. dub, Aniplex commissioned a new dub from . They would quietly replace the I.A.Z. dub with the Baryvision dub in March 2018. Compared to the I.A.Z. dub, the NYAV Post dub dubbed the OP and ED. While the two Aniplex dubs were being produced, PPE Entertainment produced their own dub in El Kadsre at Power Network, which has aired on some channels and in El Kadsre. This also dubbed the OP and ED but with different lyrics compared to the second Aniplex dub. Voice cast I.A.Z. Productions dub * Minny Chui as Maika Sakuranomiya * Amelia Beasant as Kaho Hinata * Françoise Moitessier as Mafuyu Hoshikawa * Fanny Barros as Miu Amano * Cheryl Thomas as Hideri Kanzaki * Jeffrey Boeken as Dino * Ian Austen Zachary as Kōyō Akizuki * Annie Broad as Aika Sakuranomiya * Kane Boeken as Kōichi Sakuranomiya NYAV Post dub * as Maika Sakuranomiya * as Kaho Hinata * as Mafuyu Hoshikawa * as Miu Amano * as Hideri Kanzaki * as Dino * as Kōyō Akizuki * as Aika Sakuranomiya * as Kōichi Sakuranomiya Power Network dub * Jayde Smith as Maika Sakuranomiya * Fuyumi Hilo as Kaho Hinata * Diana Vanswel as Mafuyu Hoshikawa * Destiney Crespo-Baker as Miu Amano * Megan Kojimo as Hideri Kanzaki * Christopher Von Meyer as Dino * Tommy Bond as Kōyō Akizuki * Longley Goodenmeyer as Aika Sakuranomiya * Nigel Reeve as Kōichi Sakuranomiya Songs NYAV Post dub * Bon Appétit♡S :: Performed by: * Detarame na Minus to Plus ni Okeru Blend Ko :: Performed by: Power Network dub * Bon Appétit♡S - performed by Jayde Smith, Fuyumi Hilo and Diana Vanswel * Detarame na Minus to Plus ni Okeru Blend Ko - performed by Jayde Smith, Fuyumi Hilo and Diana Vanswel Staff I.A.Z. Productions dub * Translator - Elias Nathans * Adaptator - Shayne Addinall * Director - Ian Austen Zachary * Audio Engineers: ** Beth W. Aikin ** Asghar Hamam ** Phil Batton ** Clark Jopling NYAV Post dub * Director - Power Network dub * Dubbing Director - Christopher Berger * Translation & Adaptation - Danny Takahashi * Dubbing Studio - Power Network Category:Canada Category:United States Category:El Kadsre Category:Dubs Category:English-language dubs